


Cativo Em Seu Próprio Porão

by GothLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Language Kink, M/M, Prumano - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Mãos fortemente atadas atrás do corpo. As cordas machucavam a pele exposta abaixo de onde as mangas da camisa social branca se encontravam dobradas. Sentado em uma cama no meio do cômodo, o albino se encontrava cativo em seu próprio porão. A sua frente estava o italiano mais velho.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Cativo Em Seu Próprio Porão

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia não me pertence, mas às vezes crio uns personagens meus.  
> Essa é uma história Prumano, mas não precisam conhecer o fandom para ler.  
> Espero que gostem.

Mãos fortemente atadas atrás do corpo. As cordas machucavam a pele exposta abaixo de onde as mangas da camisa social branca se encontravam dobradas. Sentado em uma cama no meio do cômodo, o albino se encontrava cativo em seu próprio porão. A sua frente estava o italiano mais velho.

Lovino estava extremamente atraente na roupa apertada de couro, modelando sua bunda e ressaltando o volume de sua virilha, mostrando que não usava cueca. Um único colete cobria seu torso, estando um pouco aberto mostrando seu peito. Botas de salto alto chegavam até o meio de suas coxas. Uma gargantilha preta finalizava o visual. Gilbert tinha vontade de tocá-lo, despi-lo com beijos e tomá-lo para si, mas a maldita corda o impedia, só o que podia fazer era salivar e desejá-lo. Lovino sabia disso e isso o excitava.

Com o chicote de couro na mão, o italiano deslizou a ponta do objeto pelo rosto do albino até chegar ao seu queixo. Ele o pressionou de forma que forçasse o alemão a encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de malícia.

\- Gostou do que viu? – Perguntou o italiano em tom de deboche.

\- Sim, mestre. – Ele viu o italiano sorrir provocativo.

\- Você quer tocar?

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Não me parece tão interessado.

\- Talvez o mestre consiga despertar o meu interesse.

Era tudo que Lovino precisava ouvir. O italiano agarrou a corrente presa à coleira do alemão e a puxou violentamente para si, capturando os lábios do albino com os seus. Lábios estes que eram movimentados de forma lasciva sem qualquer pudor. Sem aviso, Lovino roçou o joelho na intimidade de Gilbert, o fazendo arfar, mas ele não parou por aí. Abandonando os lábios, o italiano atacou o pescoço, descendo até o ombro, dando uma boa mordida. Um grito escapou do alemão ao sentir os dentes do amante.

\- Diga-me, o quanto você me quer, bastardo?

\- Pro inferno, Lovino! Você sabe o quanto...

\- É mestre pra você, idiota.

\- O mestre sabe o quanto eu o desejo.

\- Melhor assim.

Lovino gostava de estar no controle, mas não gostava de parceiros totalmente submissos. Ele os achava muito irritantes, sempre tentando agradar de alguma forma. Gostava de um pouco de ousadia, afinal um pouco de desafio deixava as coisas mais interessantes. Gilbert sabia disso e Lovino sabia que o alemão lhe daria exatamente o que ele queria, mesmo que às vezes precisasse interpretar, mas isso fazia parte do jogo.

Ambos eram completamente diferentes, mas se entendiam. Gilbert era extrovertido, barulhento e um imã para problemas, alguém que certamente Lovino manteria distância. Infelizmente o destino não parecia cooperar, pois seu irmão mais novo Feliciano tinha se tornado amigo de Ludwig, o irmão mais novo de Gilbert. De tanto se encontrarem e de tanto se provarem, ambos acabaram naquela situação.

\- Você vai me manter vestido por quanto tempo?

\- O tempo que demorar para você implorar.

\- Não é justo, Lovino! Você sabe o quanto eu te quero!

\- Já disse para me chamar de mestre. – Lovino beliscou seu mamilo como punição.

\- Como quiser, mestre.

O italiano sorriu. Desceu as mãos para a calça do albino e começou a massagear sua virilha por cima do tecido. A peça se tornou desconfortável para Gilbert, o apertando cada vez mais. Lovino parou o que estava fazendo, retirou a parte debaixo da apertada roupa de couro e colocou seu pênis perto da boca de Gilbert.

\- Abra a boca, bastardo.

Gilbert sorriu antes de fazer o que lhe foi mandado. Recebeu o pênis do italiano em sua boca sem reclamar e começou a chupá-lo. Lovino agarrou sua nuca e começou a se movimentar. Sentia a língua do amante lhe acariciando dentro daquela cavidade úmida. Quando sentiu que estava prestes a gozar, tentou retirar seu pênis da boca do amante, mas Gilbert tinha outros planos. Usou os dentes para impedir o italiano, fazendo-o soltar um grito de surpresa, e depois continuou a usar sua língua.

\- Mas que merda, Gilbert! Não era para.... Ah! Pare com isso!

Ele não parou. Lovino e Gilbert tinham apenas uma regra: enquanto nenhum dos dois pronunciasse a palavra de segurança, tudo era permitido. Lovino não queria dizer a palavra de segurança, ele não queria que o albino parasse, embora dissesse o contrário. Lovino não aguentou e se desfez na boca do amante. Rapidamente se retirou de dentro dele para que não engasgasse. Gilbert engoliu parcialmente o sêmen, cuspindo o resto. Aquilo só serviu para Lovino tomar seus lábios em um beijo necessitado enquanto se sentava no colo do alemão.

O italiano rompeu o beijo, abriu as calças do alemão e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo sem cueca. Sem perder tempo, Lovino começou a chupar o membro necessitado de atenção enquanto se masturbava. Só parou quando achou que havia saliva o suficiente e quando sentiu o gosto do pré-gozo. Lovino se posicionou no pênis ereto e começou a descer.

\- Caralho Lovino! Não vai se preparar?!

\- Eu não preciso.

Que o italiano era masoquista, Gilbert sabia, mas ainda assim se preocupava quando ele não se preparava direito. Lovino não se importava. Ele gostava da sensação de dor que sentia. O italiano se mexia freneticamente, rebolando no pau alheio, não disfarçando os gemidos. Agarrou Gilbert pelos ombros, cravando suas unhas. Colou ambos os corpos enquanto se movimentava. Ora o beijava com ferocidade e ora deixava o alemão beijar e mordiscar sua pele.

\- Porra, Lovino! Eu juro que vou foder ainda mais seu rabo depois dessa!

\- É bom que me foda mesmo.

Não demorou para Gilbert preencher seu interior ao mesmo tempo em que Lovino se desfez no abdômen dele. O italiano desamarrou o albino e o esperou retomar o movimento dos braços apenas para puxá-lo pela coleira para beijá-lo. Gilbert aproveitou para apertar a bunda do amante, fazendo-o gemer. Lovino parou de beijá-lo e ficou de quatro na cama, mas ainda segurava a corrente da coleira.

\- Me puna, bastardo.

\- Como quiser, mestre.

Um sonoro tapa foi ouvido, uma marca de mão apareceu na bunda de Lovino. Gilbert bateu de novo e de novo por várias vezes seguidas. Lovino gemia e gritava tanto de dor quanto por mais. Enquanto batia, Gilbert enfiou dois dedos na boca do italiano, apenas para que ele salivasse. Lovino agarrou seu próprio pênis para se masturbar. O albino parou apenas para pegar o chicote do amante, retirar suas próprias roupas por completo, tomar certa distância e acertá-lo. O grito foi mais agudo. Lovino xingava em sua língua materna enquanto empinava sua bunda para receber outra chicotada.

\- Me foda, bastardo! Me foda até eu não conseguir levantar dessa maldita cama!

\- Você quem pediu.

Gilbert parou de espancar a bunda alheia. Ele abriu a gaveta da mesa de canto, pegou um vidro de vaselina e passou nos dedos. Ele enfiou um deles em Lovino.

\- Idiota, eu já disse que não precisa me preparar.

\- Mas eu quero.

\- Enfie logo a merda desse pau!

\- O mestre disse para puni-lo. Estou apenas seguindo suas ordens.

\- Merda!

Era divertido enganá-lo em seu próprio jogo. Com isso, Gilbert aproveitou para deslizar um segundo dedo para dentro do italiano. Continuou o torturando até achar que estava bom. Passou um pouco de vaselina em seu próprio pênis só para garantir e então o penetrou. Lovino empinava cada vez mais a bunda enquanto era estocado. Ele rebolava de encontro ao pau alheio, pedindo por mais. Gilbert teve a coleira puxada. Ele aproveitou para deslizar as mãos para dentro do colete de Lovino em busca de seus mamilos enquanto depositava alguns beijos em sua nuca. Os gemidos dele eram como música para seus ouvidos.

\- Quem diria que meu mestre é uma cadela gostosa. – Disse mordiscando a orelha do amante.

\- Bastardo, não diga uma coisa dessas!

\- Eu sei que você ama quando eu te chamo de cadela. Ainda mais quando sou eu que estou te fazendo gemer como uma.

\- Então é bom me foder direito, bastardo.

\- Com todo o prazer.

Passou a estocá-lo cada vez mais forte, procurando acertar a próstata sempre que possível. Lovino lacrimejava e gemia com aquilo, seja de dor, prazer ou os dois. O alemão abandonou um dos mamilos para ajudá-lo na tarefa de se masturbar. Lovino não demorou a lambuzar ambas as mãos, sua barriga e a cama. Gilbert veio depois e preencheu todo seu interior.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e muito cansados, mas ainda assim, Gilbert tirou sua coleira e ajudou o italiano a retirar o colete, as botas e a gargantilha, pegou uma pomada usada como supositório na gaveta e passou na região. Cobriu as costas do italiano de beijos até chegar em sua nuca. Depois desabou ao seu lado e o puxou de encontro ao seu peito.

\- Gilbert, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que não precisa me preparar? – Falando daquele jeito nem parecia o italiano arretado que todos conheciam. – Eu gosto da ardência e já estou acostumado com o seu pênis.

\- Hei, eu gosto de te preparar. Eu não quero que você pare no hospital por conta disso.

\- Não sou tão imprudente assim.

\- Além disso, eu gosto quando você implora para ter meu pau dentro de você.

\- Bastardo!

Lovino rosnou e socou o peito de Gilbert, que apenas ria da situação. O italiano pegou um dos pulsos do alemão e o massageou.

\- Eu não te amarrei muito forte, amarrei?

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Você não amarra tão forte assim. O incrível eu poderia facilmente ter se soltado.

\- Então na próxima vou usar algemas.

\- Como das outras vezes?

\- Merda, vou ter que pensar em outra coisa para te amarrar.

Gilbert acariciou o rosto do amante antes de puxá-lo para um beijo suave e delicado. Nem parecia que há poucos minutos o italiano estava gritando vários palavrões. Lovino aconchegou sua cabeça no ombro do albino e acariciou seu peito.

\- Você é incrível, sabia?

\- É claro que eu sou! Afinal, eu sou o incrível Gilbert Beilschmidt.

\- Bastardo convencido. Por que eu ainda transo com você?

\- Porque eu te fodo do jeitinho que você gosta.

\- Bastardo.

Lovino sorriu e fechou os olhos. Não demorou a adormecer aconchegado nos braços de seu amante.


End file.
